Croisière de malheur
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: Arthur, Francis et leur petite famille s'embarquent pour le nouveau monde avec l'espoir se se faire une nouvelle vie. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être les seuls survivants de cette "croisière", perdus sur une île apparament déserte et poursuivi par des pirates furieux. Heureusement, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille... (Fruk, FACES family)
1. Un nouveau départ

**Wouhouu! une nouvelle Fanfic!**

**Ne vous en faite pas je travail encore sur "ici c'est chez moi" la suite ne va pas tarder...**

**En attendant, Enjoy!**

* * *

« Je ne peux plus vous garder à mon service Monsieur, vous commencez à vous faire un peu vieux pour ce travail.

-VIEUX? Moi je suis vieux? Je n'ai que 37 ans! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, non seulement j'ai besoin de ce travail, mais en plus personne ne connais cet endroit mieux que moi. J'ai une famille à nourrir je vous signale!

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Kirkland, la compagnie a décidé de renouveler le personnel et vous faites partie de ceux qui partent. Au revoir, passez une bonne journée. »

VLAM. L'ancien patron d'Arthur claqua la porte de son bureau au nez de l'employé qu'il venait de renvoyer.

Arthur en resta bouche bée. Il venait de perdre le seul emploi qui faisait rentrer des revenus dans sa famille, on approchait de l'hiver et ce n'est pas avec leurs maigres économies que lui et les siens arriveraient à survivre longtemps à Londres. Une vague de tristesse s'empara de l'anglais. Il sentait qu'il venait de trahir sa famille et qu'il manquait à son devoir.

Après quelques secondes à rester planter devant la porte, il se décida à partir puisque de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Arthur déambula dans les rues grises de la capitale anglaise avant d'échouer dans une taverne pas très fréquentable des bas-fonds de la ville pour noyer son chagrin dans un verre de Rhum de mauvaise qualité. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son… compagnon, il aurait dû rentrer pour qu'ils discutent (ou du moins essayer de discuter, car leur relation n'était pas des plus harmonieuses) des solutions possibles, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas tout de suite.

Il en était à son cinquième verre quand un homme s'écroula sur la table à côté de lui et se mit à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles.

« D'vinez quoi l'gars! Y'a l'roi qui r'crute! S'pour le n'veau monde qui dit, y a un n'vire qui part dans une coupe de jours! Vers l' samérique! En plus ça coute pas un' livre! Suffit d's'embarquer! »

L'individu laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un ronflement sonore et le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main roula jusqu'à Arthur qui le regarda d'un air désintéresser. Le peu de lucidité qui lui restait le fit empocher le papier avant de se lever, chancelant, les yeux rouges et l'haleine puant l'alcool, pour se diriger vers la porte. Il se faisait tard et il devait rentrer chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis hésitait entre rester chez lui avec les enfants au cas où l'un d'entre eux se réveille où partir fouiller Londres de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'Arthur n'avait pas fini mort dans une ruelle. Même si le Français détestait l'admettre, il avait besoin de sa Némésis (autant émotionnellement que matériellement) pour survivre et il serait fâcheux pour lui de découvrir que celui-ci n'était plus de ce monde pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Car depuis qu'il habitait à Londres (c'est-à-dire 17 ans environ) il était impossible pour lui de trouver un travail parce qu'il « puait le français ». Il n'était pas le bienvenu du tout dans cette ville remplie d'anglais à la limite du fanatisme.

Francis était sur le point de prendre une lanterne pour s'élancer dans le voile noir de la nuit quand la vieille porte de bois de sa petite demeure s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Entra Arthur avec une mine tout à fait horrible.

« Arthur! Au nom du ciel où étais-tu passer?  
-Taverne… me suis fait renvoyer » grogna l'interrogé en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Francis sentit un vent froid le traverser.

« Ren… renvoyé? » Il servit un verre d'eau à Arthur pour qu'il puisse mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et s'assit en face de lui.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » Son ton était passé du choc à la colère et le français fixait désormais son interlocuteur avec une pointe de rage dans les yeux. Arthur prit une gorgée de son verre, le reposa sur la table et se massa les temples, D'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller boire, cette conversation aurait été plus facile.

« On m'a dit qu'ils « rafraichissaient le personnel ». C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Et à la place d'essayer de te trouver un nouvel emploi tu vas te saouler dans une taverne! » Francis s'était relevé et avait haussé le ton bien que celui-ci restait près du chuchotement car il ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai perdu mon travail!

- Mais je le sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute! Ce qui me fâche c'est que tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout de suite ou que tu n'as pas essayé de trouver une solution! J'ai tout quitté pour venir vivre dans cette ville maudite avec toi, j'avais confiance en toi! Le moins que tu puisses faire est de me tenir au courant! Je me faisais du sang d'encre pour toi! »

Arthur regarda Francis avec un air légèrement coupable, mais sa fierté refusa de lui faire admettre que son amant avait raison et qu'il était désolé. Le blond aux yeux bleus soupira devant le silence du Britannique et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

« Je pourrais accepter l'offre de Madame Hatavary, murmura-t-il

-Hors de question! S'exclama Arthur choqué par le simple fait que Francis ait fait la supposition.

-Mais…

-Ceci n'est pas discutable!

-Si c'est la seule solution…

-Ce n'est pas la seule solution alors oublie ça! Il est hors de question que tu donnes ton corps à des malades qui ne savent pas donner du plaisir à leur propre femme pour qu'un grosse partie des revenus reviennent à une vieille folle qui profite que tu sois français et beau! »  
Cette fois, c'est Arthur qui avait haussé le ton et son regard était tellement sérieux que Francis n'osa pas faire la remarque qu'il venait de le complimenter et de montrer son caractère possessif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? »  
L'anglais fronça ses énormes sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à sa famille qui le détestait, encore moins à celle de Francis, trouver du travail serait long et difficile à cause de l'hiver et de son statut, par contre…

« Tu as envie de voyager?  
-Arthur ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça.

-Au contraire c'est le moment parfait! Il y a un bateau qui part dans deux jours pour le nouveau monde, nous n'avons qu'à réunir nos affaires, les enfants et nos quelques économies et le tour est joué! Ils ont besoin de bras dans la nouvelle colonie et comme nous sommes tous des hommes, il suffit de ne pas trop se comporter comme une famille et nous pourrons recommencer à zéro! Plus Arthur parlait plus l'idée l'emballait. Francis, lui, sentit lui aussi l'appel du large, mais une petite inquiétude résidait.

-Je ne sais pas trop… C'est une bonne option pour les enfants?

-Plus facile que si on reste ici en tout cas! Et puis, c'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire non? Voyager, partir à l'aventure et découvrir de nouveaux endroits! »

Cette remarque fit sourire Francis car si une chose les avait rapproché malgré leurs différents à Arthur et lui, c'était bien leur goût pour l'aventure. Voyager était un rêve d'enfance et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils essayaient d'économiser pour partir. Is ne pouvaient pas rater ça, en plus, rien ne les retenait ici alors pourquoi pas?

« C'est d'accord, allons-y! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Alors où est-ce qu'on va déjà?

-Dans le nouveau monde Alfred, bon sang combien de fois vais-je te le répéter! »

Arthur et Alfred étaient en train de barricader les fenêtres arrière de la petite maison, pendant que Mathieu et Francis faisaient celles de l'avant et que Peter gardaient leurs baluchons. Les 3 jeunes avaient été un peu réticents, mais entre partir et vivre dans la pauvreté, le choix avait été vite fait. Alfred, Mathieu et Peter étaient tous les trois des orphelins que Francis et Arthur avaient recueillis de la rue et avaient élevé comme leurs propres fils. Francis avait été celui qui avait trouvé Alfred et Mathieu. Il cherchait du travail cette journée là et venait de se faire mettre dehors quand il avait trouvé 2 petits bébés qui venaient de naitre dans les bras de leur mère, morte d'une hémorragie. Il n'avait pas hésité et était même près à supplier Arthur pour les garder. Heureusement il n'a pas eu besoin d'aller jusque-là et les garçons avaient grandi avec eux pour devenir deux beaux jeunes hommes de 16 ans qui d'ailleurs, leurs ressemblaient beaucoup. Peter était arrivé un soir d'hiver dans un panier. Arthur rentrait chez lui quand il trébucha sur un panier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un petit bébé gémissant à l'intérieur! Le petit avait été accepté dans la famille aussi rapidement que ses frères et a aujourd'hui 8 ans.

Alfred, Mathieu et Peter avaient grandi dans cette petite maison de bois et aujourd'hui, ils devaient la quitter.

«C'est loin le nouveau monde? Demanda Peter quand les quatre grands eurent finis de fermer les fenêtres

-3 mois en bateau, chéri, répondit Francis.

-C'est long…

-Oui, mais c'est pour le mieux! dit Arthur, bon il faut y aller sinon on va rater le départ! »

Avec un dernier regard derrière eux, la petite troupe se mit en marche vers le port.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur déposa son baluchon sur ce qui allait être sa couchette pour les trois prochains mois, avant de remonter sur le pont juste à temps pour voir arriver Mathieu. Son fils suivi à merveille ses instructions et fit comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas quand il entra. Alfred fit de même quelques minutes plus tard (même s'il jeta un regard pas très discret à son tuteur), puis Francis arriva avec Peter qui se tenait bien droit à côté de lui. Le français dut user de belles paroles pour convaincre le garde que Peter pouvait être utile et que, non, il ne causerait pas de souci, tout en prenant soin de masquer son accent. L'anglais remarqua qu'il retenait sa respiration seulement quand son amant put enfin embarquer et qu'il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

S'ils avaient choisi d'embarquer de façon individuelle c'est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention pour la traversée (d'ailleurs Peter avait fini avec Francis car il était décidément plus calme avec le Français qu'avec lui!) et jusqu'à maintenant tout allait à merveille!

Bien vite, le navire fut rempli de futurs colons et le pont grouillait d'activité. Les cinq membres de la famille firent semblant de faire connaissance tout en se mettant au travail. Le soleil était à son Zénith quand le « Queens Glory » quitta le port de Londres.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Petit chapitre d'un trop qui sera surement celui avec le moins d'action dans toute l'histoire! Car de l'action j'en ai prévu!**

**À la prochaine!**


	2. Naufragés

**J'ai prévu mettre au moins trois chapitre de cette histoire ainsi qu'un chapitre de Ici c'est chez moi avant la fin de mes vacances de noël donc vous n'aurez pas à trop attendre pour la suite!**

**En attendant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

« MATHIEU ACCROCHE TOI! »

Le jeune homme eut à peine de temps d'attraper un cordage qui trainait sur le pont avant que la vague monumentale ne s'abatte sur le bateau qui fut balloté comme un vulgaire grain de blé dans une tempête. Mathieu cracha l'eau qui lui était rentré dans la bouche avant de se hisser le long du cordage pour rejoindre Alfred qui était en train de s'attacher au mat pour ne pas tomber. Il y était presque quand une autre vague secoua le navire et ses mains rendues glissantes par la pluie lâchèrent prises pour se faire rattraper par son frère qui usa de sa force pour le tirer vers lui.

Le vent sifflait partout autour d'eux, la pluie leur fouettait le visage avec force et l'eau de mer piquait leurs yeux et les blessures qu'ils s'étaient fait en combattant la tempête. C'est avec impuissance que les jumeaux regardaient les marins tomber un par un dans l'océan en furie, sachant très bien que le moindre mouvement pouvait les balancer par-dessus bord.

Alfred chercha le reste de sa famille du regard. Il put apercevoir Arthur qui tenait Peter serré contre son ventre, accroché au mat central, mais aucune trace de Francis.

« ALFRED ATTENTION! »

Une poulie lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et la dernière chose qu'Alfred senti fut quelqu'un agripper sa chemise avant de se retrouver dans le noir et le silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur ouvrit les yeux avec peine et se retrouva face à un ciel bleu envahit de mouettes. La clarté lui fit refermer précipitamment les pupilles avant que l'information s'enregistre dans son cerveau. Il devient conscient du poids sur son ventre, de l'inconfort que lui procurait ses vêtements trempé d'eau de mer, des picotements qu'il sentait sur ses blessures et des mouettes…

« Des mouettes… LAND! »

Il allait se relever précipitamment quand il se souvint que Peter était sur son ventre et pris le temps de le déposer délicatement par terre avant de se lever pour de bon et se ruer vers la balustrade. En effet, pas loin s'étirait une île ornée d'une épaisse forêt. Le bateau avait échoué sur des rochers. Sa coque était percée et donc inutilisable.

L'Anglais ne s'attarda pas sur l'état lamentable du bateau et se précipita plutôt vers les membres de sa famille et s'assura qu'ils allaient bien. Il trouva Mathieu près d'un mat tandis que Francis était près de la balustrade et tenait Alfred par la chemise, tous deux était à deux doigts de tomber. Serrant les dents devant ce qui aurait pu se passer si la tempête aurait duré plus longtemps, il tira les deux membres de sa famille en sécurité sur le pont près de Mathieu et Peter. À part quelques blessures mineures, tous étaient en pleine santé. Arthur se demandait s'il était préférable de les réveiller tout de suite ou d'attendre, mais fut épargner de choisir quand Francis grogna et ouvrit deux yeux fatigués bien vite suivi de Mathieu, Alfred et Peter.

« woah! On est où là! S'exclama Alfred en se relevant.

-Où est tout le monde? Demanda Mathieu

-Je crois malheureusement que nous sommes les seuls restants à bord. Les chaloupes ne sont plus là alors j'espère que certain ont réussi à survivre… Mais la bonne nouvelle est que nous sommes près d'une île! Soupira Arthur en pointant l'île en question du doigt

-Trop bien! Cria Peter, on va pouvoir se construire une cabane puis aller à la chasse au tigre!

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de tigre ici Peter, intervint Francis, mais en attendant je propose qu'on construise un radeau et qu'on y aille sur cette fameuse île car je ne sais pas si cette carcasse de navire va rester à flot longtemps! »

La famille se mit au travail et réutilisèrent les morceaux du bateau pour se construire un radeau de bonne taille. Ils réunirent également quelques objets nécessaires pour la survie allant même se servir dans la cabine du capitaine, il ne l'avait jamais trop aimé de toute façon. Arthur et Francis étaient en train de régler les dernières touches sur le radeau quand leurs trois fils les appelèrent :  
« EH! Venez voir ça! »

Les adultes se précipitèrent vers ce qui était une des cales auquel ils n'avaient pas eu accès durant la traversée et se penchèrent pour découvrir tout un spectacle. Alfred 'était accroché à un cochon qui courait partout et qu'il essayait en vain de calmer et Peter courait après deux gros chien. Mathieu riait dans un coin de ses frères restant bien loin de l'action. Car des animaux il y en avait beaucoup. Francis compta 6 poules, 1 vache, 2 cochons et 1 coq. « Il faut les emmener avec nous! dit Peter à Arthur.

-Ils pourraient être utile c'est vrai, mais pour le moment ma priorité est d'amener Papa et tes frères en sécurité sur terre. On reviendra les chercher après.

-Quoi! Mais si le bateau coule!

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut partir rapidement!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Peter entre des animaux et ta famille, le choix doit être vite fait! Aller viens, nous partons! »

C'est en boudant que le plus jeune suivi le reste de sa famille vers l'extérieur et c'est en jetant un regard de regret derrière lui qu'il réalisa que les deux gros chien avec lesquels il jouait il y a quelques instants l'avait suivi. Sa moue fut remplacé par un sourire calculateur et il se précipita vers le radeau que ses frères venait de mettre à l'eau.

« Bon ben il ne vous reste plus qu'à sauter! » Cria Alfred.

Arthur sauta un premier puis Francis lui passa Peter avant de sauter à son tour. «Je peux faire quelque chose? Demanda le plus jeune

-Tiens, sers-toi de ça pour faire sortir l'eau qui rentre », lui dit Mathieu en lui donnant un seau de bois.

Les quatre adultes agrippèrent les rames improvisées et firent avancer le radeau, aucun des quatre ne vit Peter se retourner et faire signe aux deux chiens de sauter dans l'eau après eux.

Cette tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévu car la mer était agitée et ils étaient en plein dans un récif. Arthur et Francis faisait de leur mieux pour avancer pendant qu'Alfred et Mathieu étaient chargés de s'assurer que le radeau ne s'approchait pas trop des rochers. « À DROITE, il y en a un gros à droite!

-Surveille la gauche Mattie! On s'approche d'un autre!

-Eh regardez, s'écria alors Peter, les chiens nous ont suivi! »

Arthur se retourna et constata que, en effet, les deux chiens nageaient derrière eux, affrontant les vagues à leurs risques et périls. Un coup d'œil vers Peter et son sourire victorieux lui indiqua tout de suite le coupable de cette histoire et il se promit de s'occuper de son fils plus tard. « Continuez de ramer, dit-il

-QUOI! Monstres! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! S'écria Peter, ce sont mes chiens!

-Si on rajoute du poids on va couler! Continuez de ramer! »

Peter se retourna et se mit à hurler des encouragements aux chiens pendant que le reste continuait de faire avancer le radeau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Francis releva la tête pour voir ou en étaient les chiens et décida d'intervenir. «Arthur fais quelque chose! Ils vont se noyer!

-On ne pas peux pas prendre de risques!

-Arthur, je ne crois pas que deux chiens sont suffisants pour nous faire couler! »

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais Francis fit signe à ses deux autres fils de garder le radeau en place. Les chiens se débattirent encore un peu puis arrivèrent finalement à prendre pied sur un rocher puis à sauter sur le radeau. Peter s'empressa de les serrer contre lui : « Je vais les appeler Tribord et Bâbord! (C'était les deux mots qu'il avait appris en tant que vigie durant le voyage).» Cette remarque fit pouffer Alfred et Mathieu, sourire Francis et froncer les sourcils à Arthur qui secoua la tête. Le Français se tourna vers son amant : « Tu vois bien que ça valais la peine, ils ne nous ont pas coulé! » Toujours pas de réponse de l'anglais qui se remit à ramer en silence. Avec un soupire Francis fit de même et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin atteint la terre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« PETER! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! » Peter n'écouta pas et se mit à courir sur la plage avec Bâbord et Tribord. « Hey! Wait for me! » s'écria Alfred. Les trois frères se mirent à courir après les chiens et disparurent de vue derrière un arbre. « Tu dois te détendre un peu, Rosbif, murmura Francis un posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur

-Me détendre? On vient d'échouer sur une île alors qu'on fuyait la misère et les garçons ne semblent pas comprendre le danger de notre situation comment veux-tu que je me détende?

-Je suis sûr qu'ils le comprennent, ils sont juste rester optimistes »

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des hurlements de frayeur se firent entendre. Les deux adultes attrapèrent des fusils qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la cabine du capitaine et se ruèrent vers les cris. Francis arriva en premier et dut se laisser tomber en arrière pour éviter l'énorme bête qui lui sautait dessus. «C'est un tigre! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y allait avoir des tigres! »

Les exclamations de Peter attirèrent l'attention du fauve qui se retourna vers les garçons. Il prenait un élan et Francis en profita pour tirer. Click! Quoi? Le fusil n'était pas chargé! Arthur qui venait d'arriver et avait constaté ce fait lui aussi fit demi-tour et partit chercher des balles. Pendant ce temps, Alfred, Mathieu et Peter reculait devant le tigre qui avançait petit à petit vers eux jusqu'au point où ils se retrouvèrent dos à un rocher. Les deux ainés eurent l'idée de s'écarter sur les côtés, mais le petit Peter resta coincé.

Francis n'hésita pas, il se releva, courut vers son fils, sauta en même temps que le félin et arriva à le pousser hors du chemin. Les deux Hommes tombèrent par terre, hors de porter pour le moment. Pourtant, quand le français voulu se relever il senti une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cheville et retomba par terre. « Retourne au radeau avec tes frères! Ordonna-t-il à Peter en regardant dans les yeux, et ne bouger pas! » Ils n'osèrent pas désobéir et coururent vers le radeau. Pendant ce temps, le tigre se retourna vers Francis resté à terre et sauta. PAN! Le fauve s'écroula par terre alors qu'il était en plein vol. « Ça t'en a pris du temps!

-Désolé, je ne trouvais pas les balles. » Répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules. Il accrocha le fusil à son épaule et s'approcha de son amant qui essayait encore de se relever pour retomber à nouveau.

« Rien à faire, ma cheville est foutu, grogna Francis

La cheville en question était devenue bleue et avait enflée. Arthur hocha la tête d'un air grave puis l'aida à se relever.

-Il y de quoi s'en occuper dans le radeau. Avec un peu de repos tu seras vite sur pied! »

* * *

**Toute critique constructive est bienvenue!****! Merci!**

**À la prochaine!**


	3. Prendre son courage à deux mains

**Voilà le chapitre promis! (finalement)**

**Je sais qu'il y a quelques détails qui vous semblent louches, mais je jure que j'ai une explication pour chaque élément de cette histoire! Elles viendront au fur et à mesure que l'intrigue se révèle!**

je vais laisser cette histoire de côté pour un moment pour updater Ici c'est chez moi! Après j'y reviendrais rapidement, promis!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Savoir prendre son courage à deux mains

« Voilà! Ça devrait aller mieux comme ça! »

Arthur finit d'enrouler la cheville de Francis dans un bandage improvisé et attacha le tout avec une ficelle solide. Il tapota légèrement son travail de la main faisant grogner Francis. « Doucement… ça fait mal quand même! »

Pour toute réponse, l'anglais lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda Peter.

Sa voix ramena sur le visage de l'anglais un air frustré et il se releva sur un genou avant de soupirer lourdement. « Arthur… » Arthur fit taire le Français d'un geste de la main et se releva complètement tout en restant dos à ses fils qui prirent un air coupable en comprenant ce que leur père allait leur reprocher.

« Les garçons… Le ton était lourd de colère et de reproche et les trois concernés s'attendirent au pire. Arthur se retourna, mains sur les hanches et les regarda tour à tour, droit dans les yeux.

-Vous devez me faire une promesse…

Son regard s'adoucit et il s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Mathieu et Alfred. Francis se promit de féliciter son amant pour son control plus tard.

-Francis et moi, allons avoir besoin de votre soutien et de votre coopération car je ne peux vous cacher que cette… aventure ne va pas être facile et j'aimerais pouvoir compter sur vous. Vous devez me promettre de faire attention et SURTOUT de ne rien faire seul! »

Alfred, Mathieu et Peter, une fois le choc passé, hochèrent la tête et sourire à leur père adoptif qui leur tapota l'épaule et ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter. « Très bien, on commence par quoi? S'exclama Alfred.

-Par construire un abri pour la nuit! Lança Francis en regardant le ciel, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal

-Oui, nous retournerons demain au bateau s'il est encore là pour prendre tout ce qui pourrait nous servir. Nous devrons peut-être même faire plusieurs aller-retour » Dit Arthur. Un plan se formait déjà dans sa tête car quelque chose lui disait qu'ils risquaient d'être coincés sur cette île pour un bout de temps… Déjà que c'était étrange qu'ils soient les seuls survivant…

Mathieu aidait Francis à se relever et Alfred et Peter avaient déjà pris les quelques couvertures qu'ils avaient déjà récupérer du navire. Les deux adultes leur indiquèrent un bon endroit pour leur campement provisoire et la petite famille s'installa pour la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Reviens ici SALETÉ!... »

Mathieu arrêta de couper les voiles du navire pour regarder avec amusement Alfred se faire trainer par l'énorme porc qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler. Il fallut qu'Arthur attrape l'animal par les oreilles et le renverse pour que son fils puisse enfin se relever et attacher correctement le cochon. Le père et ses deux fils adoptifs étaient revenus sur le navire après une bonne nuit de sommeil et étaient déterminés à prendre tout ce qu'ils pourraient car leur séjour sur l'île restait indéterminé. Alfred s'était attelé à réunir le bétail qui semblait lui donner bien du fil à retordre. Le spectacle terminé, Mathieu retourna à sa propre tâche : découper le tissu des voiles.

Quand il arriva enfin à tout détacher et à tout jeter sur le pont, le blond aux yeux violet se laissa glisser le long du mat pour plier son précieux butin. C'est alors qu'une tâche dans l'horizon attira son regard. Il se précipita vers la balustrade du navire pour mieux voir et lâcha une exclamation de joie :

« Un navire! Un navire à l'horizon! Nous sommes sauvés! »

Arthur se précipita près de Mathieu avec une longue vue, bien vite suivi d'Alfred qui avait attaché son porc à un bout de bois. Alfred allait imiter son frère qui essayait d'attirer l'attention du bateau dans leur direction en agitant les bras quand il remarqua la mine contrariée de son tuteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a?

-Tiens regarde par là. »

Arthur lui tendit la longue et Alfred regarda le pavillon de leur sauveur potentiel.

« Je crois qu'ils nous ont vu! »

Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si Alfred n'avait pas discerné au même moment le pavillon noir du bateau qui se dirigeait maintenant vers eux. « Des pirates! »

Automatiquement, Mathieu arrêta de bouger et se baissa en même temps que son père et son frère pour se cacher,

« Dire que j'ai délibérément essayé d'attirer leur attention! Pesta-t-il

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Ça aurait pu être de l'aide, mais ce ne l'est pas alors maintenant il faut se sortir de là et vite!

-On pourrait utiliser le canon? Dit Alfred en posant une main sur l'acier en corrosion de l'engin.

-Bonne idée, préparez-le, je vais chercher de la poudre!» Ordonna Arthur

Il s'éloigna pour partir à la recherche de poudre, tandis que ses deux fils se mirent au travail. Ils étaient en train de tirer le canon en position pour tirer quand une détonation retentit du navire en approche. Les deux frères regardèrent avec effroi le boulet de canon tomber à quelques centimètres de l'épave, les éclaboussant complètement. « DAD, Dépêche-toi! Ils approchent! »

Arthur ramassa un tissu qui trainait pour nettoyer le canon pour pouvoir le charger et s'apprêtait à le déchirer quand sa couleur particulière attira son attention et arrêta son geste. Son visage s'illumina lors qu'il le regarda attentivement et il abandonna sa recherche de poudre pour se précipita vers le centre du navire.

Mathieu et Alfred arrivèrent enfin à stabiliser le canon et s'apprêtait à rappeler leur père qui n'était toujours pas revenu quand les tirs du navire ennemi cessèrent brusquement et les pirates commencèrent une manœuvre de retraite.

« Mais…. Ils s'en vont! S'exclama Mathieu

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus charger le canon et qu'ils ont eu peur?

-De trois hommes et un canon? Des pirates? Tu plaisantes ou quoi! À ce moment, l'anglais revint l'air calme et satisfait de lui-même.

-Toi tu sais ce qui s'est passé Dad? »

Pour simple réponse, l'interpellé leva la tête vers le drapeau au fond jaune-vert avec un rond vert foncé presque noir au milieu qui flottait maintenant sur le mât central.

« C'est quoi ça?

-Ça, c'est un drapeau de quarantaine. Il avertit qu'il y a la peste noire à bord. »

Pendant quelques secondes, l'anglais sembla rajeunir de quelques années, mais le moment fut de courte durée alors qu'il rappela ses fils à l'ordre : ils devaient finir de ramasser ce dont ils avaient besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO

« Peter? Où es-tu Peter! »

Le jeune garçon ignora les appels de son père pour se concentrer sur le bébé éléphant qui approchait. Voilà quelques minutes déjà qu'il essayait de faire avancer l'animal jusqu'au nœud coulant qu'il avait placé sur le sol en le leurrant avec une tige de bambou qu'il avait trouvé pas très loin et il n'était pas question que son père le déconcentre. « Peter! »

Ignorant une nouvelle fois les appels qui devenaient de plus en plus inquiets, l'interpellé tendit le bras avec le bambou vers l'éléphanteau. « Aller, viens, approches toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Aller. » Il répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase avec douceur, contenant de son mieux son excitation alors qu'il approchait de son but. Il étant absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas le fauve qui s'approchait.

Finalement, l'éléphanteau mit la patte dans le piège qui se referma et l'empêcha de partir, la corde ayant servi à cette mise en scène étant solidement attachée à un arbre (Peter était assez fier de ses nœuds de marins). Au même moment, Francis, accompagné de bâbord et tribord arriva derrière son fils, mousquet sur l'épaule et marchant le plus rapidement possible avec sa cheville foulée en s'appuyant sur une canne de fortune faite d'une branche solide. « Peter! Bon sang, réponds moi quand je t'appelle! J'étais inquiet….. »

La tirade de Francis fut interrompue par le barrissement affolé de l'éléphant prisonnier : le tigre caché dans les fourrées il y a quelques instants s'avançait maintenant vers le groupe. Le Français eut à peine le temps de mettre le fauve en joue que Bâbord et tribord se jetèrent sur le prédateur, bloquant la cible. Les deux chiens semblaient bien se débrouiller et Francis ne voulait pas les blesser alors il garda le fauve en joue, mais sans tirer tandis que le combat entre les trois animaux faisait rage sous les encouragements de Peter. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes de lutte acharnée, le fauve s'avoua vaincu et battit en retraite.

« Et ne reviens plus! » Cria le jeune garçon alors que ses chiens revenaient vers lui.

Son père soupira de soulagement et baissa son arme avant de se relever et de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils imprudent. « Peter…

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! Je ne voulais pas partir sans prévenir, mais je n'ai pas pu résister! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé! Est-ce qu'on peut garder le bébé éléphant quand même! »

Francis regarda avec découragement son fils qui le fixait avec un air suppliant. Peter ne comprendrait et lui-même était bien trop doux avec ses enfants…. C'est à cause du Rosbif tiens! S'il n'était pas aussi sévère, lui ne serait pas aussi permissif…

« D'accord, mais la prochaine fois que tu t'en va comme ça, je le remets en liberté! »

Peter lâcha un cri de victoire et se dépêcha de passer avec douceur une autre liane autour du cou de l'éléphanteau qui se laissa faire.

Le père et le fils retournèrent sur la plage, l'un boitant encore plus qu'avant et l'autre racontant avec fierté tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son nouvel «animal de compagnie », où ils retrouvèrent Mathieu, Alfred et Arthur qui avaient eux aussi leur histoire à raconter. (ils ne le feraient que plus tard, après avoir fini d'admirer l'animal et après avoir écouté Arthur sermonner Francis pour avoir marché et fatigué sa cheville et Peter pour s'être éloigné.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était noire : la lune pourtant pleine étant cachée par de lourds nuages. Arthur faisait de son mieux pour rester réveillé près du feu qui crépitait doucement devant lui, mais n'y arrivait qu'avec grande peine.

« Tu ne dors pas? »

Francis marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et vint s'assoir contre lui, se glissant sous le manteau qui servait de couverture contre le froid. L'Anglais le laissa faire avec un grognement, appréciant le geste même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Toi non plus, on dirait bien.

-Je _dormais_! Mon instinct m'a réveillé.

-Quel instinct?

-Tu as besoin de repos. Tu vas être encore plus grincheux que d'habitude sinon. »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude qu'il bloqua de justesse puis le couple resta silencieux quelques minutes. Ce fut Arthur qui brisa le silence

« Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit.

-Qu' est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu vérifie constamment ce qu'il y a autour de toi (chose que tu ne faisais pas avant) et tu paniques un peu à chaque fois que l'un de nous est hors de vue.

-Hmmm….. Arthur attendit patiemment une réponse à sa question silencieuse. _Pourquoi? Tu as toujours aimé l'aventure pourtant._

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime, finit par dire Francis, c'est que je suis trop inquiet.

-hm?

-je suis inquiet pour le sort des garçons. Je n'aurais aucun problème à rester ici toute ma vie si nous étions justes nous deux, mais là… S'ils ne se font pas manger par un tigre ou je ne sais quelle autre bête sauvage, ils vont finir leur vie tout seuls, car on ne sera pas toujours là pour eux.

-Ils auront leurs frères.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose que de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et à qui on donne son cœur.

-Qui dit ça?

-Moi. Par expérience. Dieu sait que tu serais devenu si je ne me serais pas enfui avec toi. Un barbare sanguinaire sûrement.

-OI!

-Et puis je veux des petits enfants.

-Égoïste.

-Pas plus que toi! Tu en veux aussi, avoue-le!

-J'ai déjà les mains pleines avec toi! À force de tout le temps être sur mon dos…

Les deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face, Francis souriait de toutes ses dents et Arthur fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est parce que je t'aime! Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de le montrer au monde entier!

- Je n'ai pas peur!

-Mais bien sûre que non… Le ton moqueur de Francis ne plut décidément pas à Arthur qui tomba droit dans le piège du Français en lui plaquant un baiser sur les lèvres. C'est également ce moment que les nuages choisirent pour se décharger de toutes les gouttes de pluie qu'ils avaient, forçant les deux adultes à aller s'abriter dans leur abri de fortune.

Ils se couchèrent mouillés car ils n'avaient pas de vêtements pour se changer, mais étaient trop contents pour s'en soucier. Leurs enfants les trouveront coller dos à dos avec un petit sourire le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Toute critique constructive est bienvenue!****! Merci!**

**À la prochaine!**


	4. comment adopter une île

**Voici un chapitre avec un peu moins d'action que les autres, car c'est un chapitre de transition. Prochain chapitre: Mathieu et Alfred face à face avec des... pirates? ouch, ça va chauffer!**

* * *

« Une maison?

-Oui.

-Dans un arbre?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Vous allez tomber, vous fracasser le crâne et je serais condamné à mourir seul sur cette île avec Peter.

-Ne soit pas mélodramatique! »

Arthur attendit patiemment que le français fasse sa liste mentale des avantages et des désavantages d'une maison située parmi les branches d'un arbre sachant très bien qu'il finirait par lui donner raison. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Francis hocha lentement la tête.

« À bien y penser, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça nous protégerait des bêtes sauvages et de l'humidité. Par contre, j'exige que vous soyez relié à quelque chose! » L'Anglais eut un sourire. Il savait que Francis mourrait d'envie d'aider, mais qu'il était conscient qu'une cheville foulé n'était pas un grand atout pour aller jouer les singes.

« C'est d'accord. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu peux Y aller Peter! »

Obéissant à son frère, le jeune garçon attrapa la trompe de l'éléphant et le fit avancer lentement. Tout un système de poulie se mit alors en action. Plus l'animal avançait, plus le lourd paquet de planche que la petite famille s'était acharnée à faire pendant toute la matinée montait. Quand le tout fut assez haut, Alfred aidé de Mathieu le tirèrent sur la plateforme qui avait été fignolée la veille.

« C'était une très bonne idée d'utiliser l'éléphant et des poulies pour éviter de se casser le dos! » Félicita Alfred. Mathieu eut un petit sourire légèrement gêné. Il avait toujours rêvé d'étudier pour mettre au point des objets qui faciliteraient la vie. Il était intelligent et, contrairement à son frère, pas du tout intéresser à la guerre et aux travaux nécessitant la force.

« OI! Mathieu arrête de rêver et vient m'aider! Le blond se secoua et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son Dad qui mettait en place le petit escalier qui relierait une des plateformes supérieure à la principale.

Pendant ce temps, au niveau du sol, Francis avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Après une semaine de travaux, sa cheville allait beaucoup mieux, mais était encore trop fragile pour qu'il s'en serve pour grimper alors il s'occupait des divers petit détails. Il commença par faire un inventaire de tout ce qui avait été récupérer de l'épave, mettre les animaux à l'abri, recoudre les trous des voiles et bien sûr préparer à manger. Il avait également trouvé un vieux carnet et de l'encre te s'en servait pour faire une liste de tous les animaux qu'il voyait. Il était en train de se lancer dans le tissage d'un panier quand Arthur descendit pour boire un peu. L'anglais jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers cette fameuse liste.

« Tigre, éléphants, serpent, macaques, perroquets… Tu pratiques ton orthographe ou quoi?

-Mais non Rosbif! Ça c'est une liste de tous les animaux qu'on a aperçus jusque-là!

À ce moment, une dizaine d'autruches jaillirent des fourrés et passèrent devant les yeux écarquillés du couple. Une fois remit de leur surprise, l'Anglais attrapa le crayon et griffonna le mot « Autruche » dans le carnet.

« WOAH! »

Ce cri les fit rapidement reporter leur attention sur les oiseaux géants. L'un d'entre eux prenait un peu de retard sur son groupe car il était alourdit par… Peter.

« BON SANG! Mais il ne s'arrête jamais celui-là! Un jour il va se faire tuer! »

Les deux parents se levèrent et coururent (ou plutôt marchèrent le plus vite possible dans le cas de Francis) bien vite suivies d'Alfred et Mathieu que le cri avait également attirer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à maitriser l'animal, ils était essoufflé de fatigue et de rire et décidèrent que l'abri pouvait attendre un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 semaines plus tard

« Tu vas adorer! C'est trop génial! C'est encore plus grand que notre vieille maison, on se croirait dans un palace! »

Peter était presque plus excité que son père. La… grande cabane était finalement terminé et bien évidemment, Arthur avait construit l'escalier pour y accéder en dernier pour ne pas que Francis puisse voir avant la toute fin. Il avait intérêt à ce que ce soit aussi bien qu'ils le disaient…

La famille passa par la cuisine improvisée que Francis connaissait déjà puisque c'était lui qui l'avait faite et arrivèrent devant un escalier. Le français remarqua tout de suite le système de poulie de son fils. Il haussa un sourcil, mais Arthur ne fit que sourire et lui indiqua de monter avec son menton. Une fois en haut, il resta bouche bée.

La plateforme principale était spacieuse et semblait très confortable. Par terre au centre de la pièce, il y avait le tapis de la cabine du capitaine et par-dessus une table et des chaises (une œuvre d'Alfred). Sur le « Mur » du fond, des étagères pleines des cartes et des livres qui avaient survécu à la tempête grâce aux soins du capitaine et pas loin… un violon. « Et ce n'est pas tout! » Arthur se tourna vers le gouvernail du navire qu'ils avaient placé à côté de l'entrée et le tourna. L'escalier qui menait au sol se souleva, fermant ainsi l'accès aux animaux. Leurs trois fils restés au sol eurent un grand sourire quand Francis les salua de la main.

« L'escalier de droite mène à la chambre des garçons et celui de gauche à la nôtres. Comme on est perdu sur une île qu'apparemment personne ne connaît, je me suis permis de dire qu'elle était à nous. Résultat : on a le droit à notre propre chambre, loin de celle des garçons. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu de chambre à eux depuis qu'ils avaient fui leurs familles respectives…

Francis fit rapidement le tour de leur demeure en félicitant l'habilité manuel de ses fils. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles quand il revient vers son amant. « Tu aimes? » demanda-t-il.

Sa seule réponse fut un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Papa, Dad… On peut vous poser une question? »

Les deux interpellés cessèrent leurs activités respective à la question d'Alfred. Lui et son frère profitait du fait que Peter faisait la sieste avec son éléphant pour faire la requête qui leur brulait la langue depuis un certain temps.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Francis

-Eh bien… c'est que… Commença Mathieu.

-Matie a soulevé l'hypothèse qu'on ne soit pas vraiment sur une île, mais plus dans un « pont de terre » ce qui expliquerai la présence de tant d'animaux différent et signifierait qu'il y a le continent pas très loin, continua Alfred.

-Où voulez-vous en venir donc? Dit Arthur légèrement inquiet de ce que cela pourrais impliquer. Ses fils prirent une grande inspiration.

-On voudrait avoir votre permission et votre bénédiction de construire un canot pour faire le tour de l'île si s'en est une et essayer de trouver de l'aide » expliquèrent les deux adolescents en chœur.

Francis et Arthur restèrent bouche bée. Ils les fixèrent quelques secondes puis Francis se leva et attrapa Arthur par le bras. « Excusez-nous une seconde! » Il tira l'anglais un peu plus loin, juste assez pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Ils veulent partir! Ils ont 16 ans et veulent déjà partir! D'un autre côté, je comprends que rester coincé dans cette île n'est pas la meilleure option, mais…

-Exactement! Ils sont grands et tu t'inquiétais pour leur avenir!

-Mais nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part!

-Alfred est débrouillard et Mathieu est intelligent, ils sauront s'en sortir! Et puis vivre leur propre aventure les rendra plus forts plus indépendant!

-Et s'ils ne reviennent pas? Arthur sourit.

-C'est moi que tu traites de pessimiste?

-Roh! La ferme! Et puis comment ça ce fait que tu gagnes tout le temps nos chicanes en ce moment!

-Ce n'est que du rattrapage, poppet, en mémoire de notre jeunesse.

-Ah la belle époque, tu rougissais tellement plus facilement! C'était mignon!

-Donc on est d'accord?

-Hmmmm. Il faut juste annoncer ça à Peter sans qu'il fasse une crise! »

Arthur grinça des dents à la simple idée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine après leur demande Alfred et Mathieu poussaient leur canot, qu'ils avaient passé la semaine à mettre au point, à la mer. Francis et Arthur stabilisèrent le bateau pour qu'ils embarquent sans chavirer, pendant que Peter les regardaient légèrement envieux sur le sable.

« Ne vous éloignez surtout pas trop de la côte, revenir pourrait être trop dur et vous pourriez vous perdre dans l'océan!

-Et ne faites pas les inconscients! On vous a enseigné à manœuvrer un bateau alors faites-le correctement!

-Détendez-vous! Ria Alfred, vous nous répétez ça depuis le depuis le début de la semaine déjà, on a compris.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » marmonna Arthur.

Mathieu fit un câlin à ses parents et les jumeaux saluèrent leur petit frère de la main. Celui répondit avec énergie, sa mauvaise humeur oubliée grâce au petit singe qu'il avait reçu en échange de son calme et le canot fut poussé à flot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà deux jours qu'on est parti, rien à signaler, tout est calme. Pour le moment, l'endroit semble être une île car il n'y a aucun signe d'un continent quelconque. _

« Hey Mat! Arrête d'écrire dans ton petit carnet et mange.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors je peux écrire dans mon carnet si je le veux! Répliqua l'interpellé, l'ait faussement outré.

-Tu pourrais parler avec ton héros de frère.

-Héros hein?

-Bien sûr! Je suis d'une grande aide depuis qu'on est là et je n'ai pas perdu mon calme!

-Personne n'a perdu son calme depuis qu'on est naufragés. »

Alfred sembla vouloir répondre, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'urgence alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose sur la grève. Leur petite embarcation venait d'arriver près d'une petite plage sur laquelle un groupe de personne discutait avec énergie. À s'en fier aux deux personnes ligotées pas très loin d'eux et au navire avec le pavillon noir qui était ancré juste devant, ce n'était pas des amis.

« Baisse la voile! Vite! »

Mathieu enleva le tissu le plus rapidement pendant qu'Alfred les cachaient derrière des rochers.

« Tu crois que ce sont les même pirates qu'on a vu l'autre fois avec Dad?

-C'est possible… »

Aucun d'eux ne vit la grosse vague venir avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur le petit bateau qui chavira, les envoyant tous les deux dans le bain salée qu'était l'eau de mer.

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! Le prochain chapitre ne va tarder, car je n'ai pas école cette semaine!**

**À la prochaine!**


	5. Sauve qui peut!

**Voilà! J'ai finalement Réussi à écrire la suite! Hourray!'Sinon j'ai fini l'école aujourd'hui alors je vais pour update plus souvent!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'est en toussant et en crachant les grosses quantités d'eau de mer avalées que les jumeaux arrivèrent avec peine à se trainer sur la plage, parvenant tout juste à s'abriter derrière un rocher à l'abri du groupe de pirates. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux.

Deux hommes d'origine asiatique, un adulte et un qui semblait être de leur âge, étaient solidement ligotés et gardés par deux pirates. Le reste du groupe discutait un peu plus loin avec de grands éclats de voix et des gestes violents. Il était impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils semblaient en violent désaccord. Finalement, celui qui semblait être le capitaine fit taire ses matelots d'un geste autoritaire et une menace. Il pointa les deux prisonniers avec son sabre, puis lâcha quelques mots qui semblèrent plaire au reste des hors la loi à en croire les vivas.

-Ils ne parlent pas anglais, ni français… chuchota Mathieu à son frère.

Celui-ci ne put lui demander comment il pouvait les entendre à une telle distance, car à ce moment-là, les pirates s'approchèrent des prisonniers. Plus possible de parler sans se faire repérer. Le capitaine attrapa le plus jeune des prisonniers, le souleva de terre et le passa sans précaution à un de ses marins. Mathieu et Alfred regardèrent impuissants alors que le pirate passa brutalement les mains sur les membres du jeune homme qui avait les traits crispés dans une grimace de douleur, comme s'il vérifiait la santé d'un animal avant de l'acheter.

« Il fera un très bon mousse! conclut le capitaine d'une voix grave. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à son équipage de l'amener à leur navire, son butin s'agitant de plus en plus de panique sur le bâton auquel il pendait, quand le plus vieux des deux prisonniers intervint précipitamment.

- Attendez!

Le capitaine se retourna brusquement et darda un regard meurtrier sur lui.

-Je suis un homme riche! Ma famille peut vous donner beaucoup d'argent, mais il faut que vous nous gardiez ensemble et en santé!

Le ton ferme et l'offre sembla intéresser le capitaine qui haussa un sourcil de curiosité.

-Combien d'argent? Demanda-t-il dans un anglais brisé.

-Autant que vous voudrez. Souffla le prisonnier.

Le Pirate eu un énorme rictus dévoilant deux dents en or, puis eu un mouvement de tête. Le plus jeune des prisonniers fut jeté sans plus de façon près de son aîné, tête première dans le sable, s'attirant les rires gras des loups de mer.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt! On va aller discuter de tout ça et on revient dans quelques minutes pour rédiger la demande de rançon! Avec un peu de chance on sera d'accord de vous rendre tous les deux et pas seulement toi, vieil homme!

Le groupe de pirate s'éloigna, laissant les deux asiatiques seuls.

Mathieu et Alfred qui avaient tout vus et tout entendu se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ils se mirent à avancer avec le plus de précaution possible vers les prisonniers, passant derrière les rochers et autres débris qui trainaient sur la plage. Une fois assez près, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil vers les pirates avant de se lancer à plat ventre derrière les malheureux et de se mettre à les détacher.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut! Pas un bruit! Nous sommes venus vous aider!

Les liens étaient très solides, trop même pour le peu d'expérience qu'avaient les deux frères et défaire ne serait-ce qu'une seule main pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

-J'aurais aimé que Dad et Papa soient là! Ils auraient défaient ça en un tour de main! grimaça Alfred!

Plus loin, les pirates semblaient arriver à la fin de leur décision; ils s'agitaient de plus en plus.

-Laissez-moi! Décida alors l'ainé des prisonniers, moi c'est sûr qu'ils vont m'échanger contre une rançon! Amenez Kiku à l'abri!

-Mais Yao…

-Pas de mais! Allez-vous en d'ici avant qu'ils vous voient! Une fois rentré je rassemblerais des navires pour venir vous chercher!

Mathieu et Alfred n'osèrent pas discuter plus longtemps, le stress d'avoir des pirates à quelques pas d'eux et l'excitation d'avoir peut-être trouvé le moyen de quitter cet île étant les deux facteurs de leur silence. Les deux frères s'acharnèrent ensemble sur les nœuds du dénommé Kiku et arrivèrent finalement à le détacher complètement. Malheureusement, au même moment, le groupe de pirates revint vers eux.

-Eh! VOUS!

-On est repéré! cria Alfred.

Le plus rapidement possible, les trois garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds et coururent jusqu'au couvert des arbres, baissant la tête pour éviter les balles et autres projectiles qui étaient jeté dans leur direction alors que les pirates les pris en course. Dans la forêt, ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres, manquant de les heurter à chaque tours et levant le pied juste à temps pour éviter les énormes racines. Rien à faire, le capitaine ainsi que ses pirates les plus agiles ne les perdaient pas de vue. Alfred commençait à désespérer quand il aperçut leur salut dans un marécage qui se dessinait au loin.

-Par ici! S'écria-t-il

Kiku et Mathieu le suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent dans la direction qu'il indiquait, mais il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'arriveraient à tenir aussi longtemps qu'Alfred.

-Je… Ne sais pas si… on va y… arriver! Haleta Mathieu

-Tais-toi et cours, j'ai une idée!

Mathieu et Kiku accélérèrent de leur mieux. Le marais n'était plus qu'à quelques foulées, mais les pirates se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Alfred ne pouvait pas manquer son coup et l'animal qu'il avait repérer du coin de l'œil ne devait surtout pas bouger. Plus que quelques secondes… Alfred attrapa ses deux compagnons par les bras et les poussa dans les eaux crasseuses des marais avant de sauter à son tour dans les hautes fourrées. Cachés à la vue des pirates pour quelques secondes, il prit une roche qui traînait, visa et la lança directement sur la tête du boa constrictor qui somnolait pas loin. L'énorme serpent se réveilla et, furieux, attrapa un des malheureux pirates qui passait près de lui. Alors que certains pirates s'enfuirent, d'autres levèrent leurs armes pour faire face au monstre, l'agitation en mettant plein les bras au capitaine qui n'arriva pas à ramener l'attention de son équipage sur la poursuite en cours. Profitant de la distraction, Alfred fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre et tous les trois s'éloignèrent en rampant dans la saleté.

Ce n'est que quand les cris eurent complètement disparus qu'ils osèrent lever la tête. Juste à temps pour voir les hyènes qui avaient commencé à les suivre depuis un moment, refermer leur étau sur eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oi! Frog! Viens voir ça.

Le français fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son amant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Peter qui s'occupait encore de son éléphant avant de lever la tête vers l'anglais qui avait des rouleaux de papier plein les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Les cartes du capitaine.

Francis lâcha le fusil qu'il était en train de nettoyer et s'approcha d'Arthur qui était maintenant en train d'ouvrir les cartes sur le sol.

-Cet endroit ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'ai entendu dire du nouveau monde alors j'ai profité de la marée bases pour retourner au navire et…

-Tu es retourné au navire tout seul!

Arthur eut un geste désintéressé de la main et continua de s'expliquer sans se soucier de ce que pensait le français.

-… J'ai trouvé ces cartes dans le coffre privé du capitaine.

Francis eut un petit sourire devant l'air satisfait d'Arthur (sûrement d'avoir forcé le coffre privé d'un capitaine qui n'était apprécié d'aucun membre de sa famille) et décida de garder ses reproches pour plus tard (le radeau aurait pu se renverser et Arthur ne savait pas nager! Il aurait pu se noyer!). Il s'accroupit près de l'anglais.

-Et qu'y a-t-il sur ces cartes? Tu ne les aurais pas amenées ici s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dessus.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit.

-Il y a la trajectoire du bateau. Cette section juste là, c'est le nouveau monde, ça c'est l'Europe et de l'autre côté c'est ce qu'on connait de l'Asie.

Francis fronça les sourcils à la vue de la ligne censée représentant la trajectoire du navire.

-Elle va vers l'Asie! Pas vers l'Amérique!

-Exactly. Ce capitaine à toujours senti l'arnaque, mais là c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Arthur changea de carte.

-Ça c'est notre trajectoire originale. On était bien censé se diriger vers l'Amérique. Le trajet aurait dû durer 3 mois, or nous sommes restés en mer plus de trois mois à en croire le journal du capitaine.

Il lui lança le bouquin que Francis attrapa et feuilleta rapidement.

-Seuls les membres importants de l'équipage étaient au courant du changement de trajet, les autres, comme nous, n'en savait rien. De plus, on commençait à manquer de nourriture…

-Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de faire? Et pourquoi se diriger vers l'Asie!

Cette fois, Arthur le regarda avec un air sombre. Francis put voir énormément de haine et sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-Il allait vendre tout l'équipage au marché des esclaves.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
